


Group effort

by Blahhh, Feli_X



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Sibling Incest, Smut, trans!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Getting powered up for my zombieAU and of course my brain went straight to poly again. I decided against having incest in the ZombieAU, so have some random smut thread of Gavin getting ploughed by Hank while Niles and Connor make out.I don't usually post my random thought threads but Blah talked me into it.





	Group effort

**Author's Note:**

> Terms 'dick' and 'squirt' used for Gavin

Gavin's been with Niles a while. He knows he and his brother like to get freaky sometimes and though he didn't believe them at first, he's seen it enough times now to know it's no joke. It seemed surreal the first few times but he's gotten used to it and fuck is it hot to see. He'd tried to deny at first, the way it effected him, made him hard and squirm on the spot because of the needy ache sinking into his gut. 

He knew that sometimes Hank would join in with them, but he had problems gathering up the courage to do it himself, even with Niles having told him he could fuck around with any of them if he wanted to. 

It takes a while for Gavin to expand his horizons and he's almost surprised at how it comes so naturally when he ends up on his back, legs spread and getting what could only be described as punishment from the size of Hank's cock. And what fucking sweet punishment it is.

When Niles walks in on Hank ploughing him on a table, Gavin feels guilt for moment, thinking he's doing something wrong. He knows he hasn't, but after only being with Niles for so long, it sends a wave of shame through his veins to be found in this position.

Niles stands there for a moment, looking them over before moving to stand just behind him, out of sight. Gavin whimpers, trying to look back as Hank keeps thrusting into him, he needs to see some sort of permission in Niles' eyes, to make him not feel so bad but it's obvious it's fine as Niles reach down to slip his fingers either side of Gavin's dick, squeezing together and stroking along his length.

It's even more for Gavin to handle and it's turning him into a writhing mess with Niles and Hank in a smug truce over reducing him into such a state.

He can hear Niles speaking softly in a mocking tone, butter sweet and directed at him. Saying that even though Hank's big, he still won't be enough to satisfy him. He can never get enough, he always wants more dick in him. Needs more dick in him. 

And it's not like Gavin can deny it and every honey sweet insult from Niles makes him whimper just a little more. He's soon offering Gavin his cock, swollen and heavy in his palm and Gavin doesn't hesitate, tonguing over the sensitive glans and relishing the rough sigh from Niles as he takes his dick into his mouth.

He hears the door open again, he doesn't react to it like he should. Doesn't try to hide his modesty or even check who it is. He hears who it is after a moment though. Connor. His voice is so alike to Niles' it sends a shiver through him to hear him call over in a mock accusatory tone that they're having all this fun without him

Gavin's sucking on Niles' cock as Connor walks over beside him, he brushes a hand over the back of Niles' neck before leaning forward to kiss him, open mouthed and eager. Gavin's got a hell of a view from where he's laying and it's working him up even more, bucking his hips on the spot with Hank still inside him as Niles sucks on Connor's lip, hand grabbing at his hip.

The brothers continue making out and it sends a wave of hot arousal through Gavin as Niles thrusts lightly in his mouth.That coupled with Hank picking up the pace and Gavin's eyes are rolling back. He can barely hear Niles whispering to his brother, telling him to help get Gavin off. His abdomen tenses as Connor's hand is guided south and when it reaches his crotch, there's no mercy about it. Connor rubs his dick hard and fast, making him writhe, hips bucking up against the touch and Gavin's making noises that are apparently too loud because Niles pushes himself into Gavin's throat. 

Gavin's toes are curling and when he comes, it hits him like a freight train. He tries to double over on himself and he'd be making a racket if he wasn't silenced on Niles. He squirms and Connor's not stopping rubbing over his hypersensitive dick. He tries to beg for him to stop but can only gasp out and try to wriggle away once Niles has pulled out of his throat. 

Gavin nosily gasps down air, dizzy from the force of his climax but Hank's still going and Niles has already started to get heavier with his brother, cock standing proud and slick from Gavin's work.

Gavin's dazed and panting as he watches Niles bends Connor over, agile fingers that Gavin knows all too well, fingering his brother open. Gavin's exhausted but he still feels that ache of his arousal inside at seeing them together like this. Only he and Hank get to see it. He bites down on his lip and watches through half lidded eyes as Niles enters his brother, reaching round to jerk him off in time 

He's staring and completely drawn in until Hank starts moving again and Gavin whimpers, grabbing hold of his arms and begging that he can't go again. It's too much. He's reduced to a drooling mess as Hank keeps fucking into him, filling him up again and again with thick heat until he's shaking. He still begs weakly, face hot as he keeps glancing over to Niles and Connor through the build up of tears from so much stimulation.

Gavin didn't think he could, but he can feel that familiar tension building up again, he tightens his legs around Hank and gasps out that he can't. He can't come again. But he knows it's happening and as Hank leans over him to grind himself in place, it's enough, it's delicious pressure on his dick and Gavin's cry falls silent as he forgets in that moment to breathe. His legs shake and he can feel Hank twitching inside, coming. The force of his orgasm made him squirt and he can feel the wet dripping down his thighs and onto the table. 

He can barely string a sentence together, trembling violently as he slowly lets his grip go from Hank's arms before letting his hands fall on the table. The tears trail down his cheeks and Gavin's coasting on an afterglow that feels like bathing in the sun. He's tingly and relaxed, even as the tremors still wreck through him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for kudos and doubly so for comments!


End file.
